In recent years, demands for portable phones as information terminals have been increasing as represented by i-mode, NTT DoCoMo, and such portable phones serving as information terminals become inevitable in the information society.
In the meantime, the development for higher performances of PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) provided with telephone function or PDAs connectible to generally used portable phones has been progressed.
The foregoing portable phone generally performs data transmission, or an accounting process; however, with such small size display, it is difficult for the user to recognize the contents of the received communication data. The portable phone has a function of transmitting communication data as input therein by the user using the communication means of FAX or electronic mail (E-mail). However, the portable phone does not have a function of transmitting image data recorded on a sheet, etc.
Similarly, the PDAs are capable of transmitting and receiving communication data using the communication means of FAX, electronic mail (E-mail), I-FAX (internet FAX), etc.; however, such PDAs also have the described problems.